


Demons in the Vents

by Trainer_Amy



Series: Naga's Lore [7]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: The Rogues - Freeform, beastclan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Amy/pseuds/Trainer_Amy
Summary: Cross-posted from tumblr. Original post: https://ominouspotato.tumblr.com/post/156905924120/some-more-background-for-spitfire-and-amazonCWs: alcohol mention, violence mention, gambling





	Demons in the Vents

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr. Original post: https://ominouspotato.tumblr.com/post/156905924120/some-more-background-for-spitfire-and-amazon
> 
> CWs: alcohol mention, violence mention, gambling

 

[Amazon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D7422324&t=ODc0NTFmYzhkMTMxNzYyMGEwYmY0MjdlYmRiZGNiOTJjZjIxYTM5MCxuemFRd2RVbg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5oAdtInnFTRQVU0-95271w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fominouspotato.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156905924120%2Fsome-more-background-for-spitfire-and-amazon&m=1) liked to sing as she brewed poison. She liked to work where she lived, and thus brew poison in, for example, other dragons’ dinner plates. And she liked to avoid being stepped on by the (frankly too many) Imperials on board, and thus sang the murder ballads of the Shrieking Wilds. All in all, other dragons tended to avoid her, and she was fine with it.

But sometimes getting in other people’s business was unavoidable.

The ship was docked on the coastal port of the Windswept Plateau, bobbing gently in the slight breeze. On land was the infamous bar, The Rusty Tidelord, whose occupants tended to be less than law-abiding. The Rogues were a frequent customer, and had received some good tip-offs whispered from the corners of the rustic tavern. Today was no exception.

Amazon was singing under her breath as she stared into her Acorn beer, reciting appetizing flavours that could cover the taste of a poison. The other Rogues were nearby: [Stormflash](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D17790712&t=YTMwMWNlMzVlOGYzYzRjMTdmOGYwNzFjYTU5OWZhZmVjNjg2MjMzNCxuemFRd2RVbg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5oAdtInnFTRQVU0-95271w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fominouspotato.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156905924120%2Fsome-more-background-for-spitfire-and-amazon&m=1) had an arm wrestling match going with a scarred and jawless Guardian; [Visitor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D1508892&t=YWQyMzQzYjJiMmY4OTk3YjM2NGI3NWI1NGE1MTBjNTczODBkM2Q1ZSxuemFRd2RVbg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5oAdtInnFTRQVU0-95271w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fominouspotato.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156905924120%2Fsome-more-background-for-spitfire-and-amazon&m=1) whispered with a dark Mirror; and [Spitfire](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D2731661&t=MzAwYTQwMmQyY2JjYzgyOTA3NDNmNzM0Yjg5MDNmNGUwNDZkZDUyMSxuemFRd2RVbg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5oAdtInnFTRQVU0-95271w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fominouspotato.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156905924120%2Fsome-more-background-for-spitfire-and-amazon&m=1) tried to convince other dice players that his pair of enlarged metal cubes were unweighted. They were all interrupted as [Quicksilver](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D2170063&t=NzBhMjhlYWQ5ZjJlNTNkZGM0YzY0ZDkwNzFkOTdlYzY5Mzc5YTYzOCxuemFRd2RVbg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5oAdtInnFTRQVU0-95271w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fominouspotato.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156905924120%2Fsome-more-background-for-spitfire-and-amazon&m=1) stood up suddenly and walked out, jaunty excitement in his step. The crew wordlessly threw back their drinks and followed.

“What’s the word, Captain?” Stormflash yelled as he manned the great wheel. The ship creaked as crew members threw around ropes and pulled up anchor.

“A new discovery, mates! Near the Flamecaller’s realm, rumoured’a spit out wealth and gems and give ye a lickin’ with the flaming tongue. The Volcanic Vents.”

Amazon abruptly stopped singing.

“Heard of it, Spitfire?”

The glowing red Imperial hauled on a rope and spit off the side of the ship. “Not but as the home o’ the Serthis what killed my clan and sold me ta Clan Naga.”

“Keep a careful eye out, then.”

The ship sank anchor still out at sea, far from the plumes of lava that could send her to cinders. Overhead the sky was dark with smoke. The land was fragmented and shimmering with heat, lava hissing where it touched the sea. Geysers spat steam and worse. It looked uninhabitable.

“Ah’ll survey,” Spitfire drawled in his brogue, and took off without a further word.

Quicksilver gave him a troubled glance. When he was out of earshot, the Captain looked around at the crew. “Someone follow him and make sure he stays out of trouble.”

“I’ll go,” Amazon volunteered. The crew gave her surprised looks, but she took off after Spitfire before they could object.

* * *

Spitfire sailed over the blackened plains, lost in thought. After being away so long, he had finally returned. He remembered being on the ground here, wings bound, hot and tired even with his fortified Fire flight scales. At first he had tried to throw flame against the Serthis, but they were bigger than him. They muzzled him easily. He had been thrown in an arena and pitted against other dragons, money changing hands as he was battered, or beat his opponent. Eventually he let his opponent just do what they wanted, and lost use in the betting ring. He passed from hand to hand until he was sold to Pyralis, the jeweler in Clan Naga. Whether she bought him out of pity or necessity, he never thought to ask.

A blaze of colour below him forced Spitfire out of his memories. One of them! Rage burned in him. Without thinking, he let forth a bolt of fire, swooping low over the Serthis. He pulled back into the air, an explosion throwing lava at his back, and watched as the smoke cleared.

The Serthis was not a pile of char. A shimmering barrier held two figures: the pale-robed Serthis, still standing, and Amazon.

“Reflect? Tsk, child, I would have expected a stronger move from you.”

“It comes in handy sometimes, Grandmother,” Amazon said to the Serthis.

“What are ye doing?!” Spitfire roared. “Get away from it!”

“No.” Amazon was firm, a hand on her staff. She was respected on board for her fighting skills, Spitfire knew, and he couldn’t fight her and hope to win. “Spitfire, I know what you went through. But this is Grandmother. She’s a Venomcaster.”

“She’s a  _Flamescale.”_ Spitfire spat the clan name of his captors.

Grandmother tsked again. “Perhaps. But I don’t associate with those barbarians if I can help it. I  _can_ poison you ten ways before you blink, though.”

He ground his teeth together, tail lashing. “No drake calls Serthis kin.”

The two shared a glance. “Not quite, but close,” Grandmother said. “I taught the lass most of what she knows about toxins. But the daft girl followed the coin to martial arts. We were mercenary and assassin together, once.”

Spitfire’s eyes narrowed. “I don’ trust ye. Leave the snake in the flame rot where she belongs.”

* * *

Except, of course, that Quicksilver welcomed the beastclan on board the ship. They had Maren allies, so why not another? Amazon and the Venomcaster retired to a corner to catch up after both assured Quicksilver that the only gold to find in the Vents was in the purse of Serthis bounty hunters. It was a hellish place, but Amazon had found, in her opinion, the only treasure worth saving.

Spitfire was sure they’d brought back a demon.


End file.
